Tyson Granger
Tyson Granger '''is the main protagonist of the original Beyblade series and leader of team Bladebreakers. An up and coming Blader from a small town, he learns to harness the power of the Bit-Beasts in order to save the world many times over, proving his strength as the world's greatest Blader. Background Tyson Granger was an ordinary Japanese boy, who spent all his time playing a simple top spinning game, called Beyblade. It wasn't until he had defeated Rei Kon and Kai Hiwatari, and formed the team Bladebreakers along with Max Mizuhara, that Takao had found his calling. After many trials against the likes of teams from all over the world, the Bladebreakers finally face off against and defeat the Russian Team, catapulting Takao to the status of World Beyblade Champion. He has been defending the world and the honor of Beyblade ever since, for as long as his Bey spins, he will always be ready to fight Stats 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level+ '(Can create tornadoes just as powerful as real ones), possibly higher (Defeats Wolborg, who created a fireball/sun out of all the Bit-Beasts it had absorbed that should be individually comparable to Dragoon, as well as freezing over an entire arena) |''' City Level '(Normal Bit-Beasts are capable of creating storms covering an entire canyon), likely higher (Dragoon is one of the four strongest Bit-Beasts of legend; Defeats Zeo after it had absorbed Dranzer, the second strongest Bit-Beast, and Draciel, possibly the third strongest) | '''Large Planet Level '(Dragoon is implied to have defeated Zeus and Brooklyn, who created a wormhole to an alternate dimension Brooklyn created that he has full control over, acting as a parallel to Earth. Even though it is an illusion, it still was real to them | At least 'Large Planet Level '(Should be far stronger than before) 'Speed: High Hypersonic '(Dragoon is comparable to Bit-Beast Driger, which traveled to the upper mesosphere in 5 seconds) | At least 'High Hypersonic '(Should be faster than before), possibly 'far higher '(Dragoon dodges a shot from a particle beam gun, which travel near the speed of light, from over 50 feet diagonally in the air. However, it could have just been pure luck, as it only dodges one shot out of five, and this was right after a previous shot hit it right in the center) | At least 'High Hypersonic '(Should be far faster than before), possibly 'Faster than Light '(Dranzer, which Dragoon is comparable to, resisted the pull of a miniature black hole for a long time) | At least 'High Hypersonic, '''possibly '''Faster than Light '(Should be far faster than before) '''Durability: Multi-City Block Level+, '''possibly higher (Survived the fireball created by merging the essence of over 7 Bit-Beasts together, which are all comparable to Dragoon in power) |''' City Level '''(Dragoon can take hits from normal and high level Bit-Beasts), likely higher (Dragoon should be more durable than standard Bit-Beasts) | 'Large Planet Level '(Took multiple hits from Zeus, Brooklyn's Bey) | At least 'Large Planet Level '(Should be more durable than before) '''Hax: '''Soul Manipulation/Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Reactive Evolution, Rage Boosting, Power Absorption, Weather Manipulation, Sealing Resistance, Telepathy, Limited Transformation, Telekinesis, Precognition/Resistance to Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Reality Warping, Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Destiny Manipulation '''Intelligence: Average '''(Is capable of doing instinctive strategies when the time comes, and is an accomplished Blader, but is otherwise rather dim) '''Stamina: High (Beys can keep spinning for a long time, even if they are on the verge of stopping, and a Bey comparable to Dragoon went 3 rounds in a row against an opponent who kept repairing himself. When fighting against Kai and his ultimate Dranzer, their battle destroyed an entire stadium and damaged both of their bodies, yet Takao and Dragoon wanted to keep going anyway) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Superhuman Physical Characteristics with his Bey * Air Manipulation via Storm Attack * Fire Manipulation via absorbing fire into the Storm Attack * Water Manipulation via absorbing water into the Storm Attack and creating a whirlpool * Soul Manipulation '(Dragoon can turn itself into its true Bit-Beast soul form) and '''Resistance to Soul Manipulation '(Dragoon resisted having its soul ripped out of its bit), * 'Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly Regen '(If a Bey's soul is destroyed, it can resurrect itself almost immediately) * '''Energy Manipulation (Tyson can give energy to Dragoon to heal it, let it interact with the physical environment, and make it stronger) * Reactive Evolution (Beys can evolve when they are faced with impossible challenges) * Electricity Manipulation (Dragoon can cover itself in electricity and absorb electricity into its tornadoes) * Flight * Rage Power * Power Absorption '(Every time Dragoon clashes with another Bey, it takes some of that Bey's energy and spin power. Absorbed the power of multiple other Beys to fight against Brooklyn Masefield) * '''Weather Manipulation '(Can summon storms to make it rain) * '''Sealing Resistance (If Tyson believes hard enough and has enough willpower, his Bit-Beast can escape sealing spells) * Telepathy '''(Dragoon can speak directly to Tyson) * '''Limited Transformation via Dragoon GT's switchable axis * Power Mimicry (Dragoon can mimic the strategies and techniques of other Bladers like Daichi and F-Dynasty almost faultlessly, and even improve on them) * Light Manipulation (clashes with other Beys create blinding light) * Telekinesis (By aiming his arms in different directions, Tyson can seemingly influence the direction of his Bey) * Danmaku (Tyson picked up the projectiles Kai shot out of his Bey using a tornado and threw them back at Kai) * Precognition '(In the battle against Kai in the World Championships, Dragoon was able to predict every one of Dranzer's Attacks and react accordingly, which Tyson also sensed) and '''Resistance to Precognition '(Defeated Brooklyn Masefield, who had a Bey that could predict the opponent's every move) * '''Statistics Amplification (The faster Dragoon spins, the stronger it becomes) * Reality Warping (Was able to destroy the dimension created by Brooklyn Masefield, as well as somewhat affect the battleground in his battle with Kai) * Immunity to conventional Mind Manipulation as a Beyblade * Space Manipulation (Should be comparable to Dranzer, which destroyed a miniature black hole created by Zeus and Brooklyn) * Illusion Creation and Duplication (Dragoon can make illusory copies of itself using storms) * Destiny''' Manipulation (Should be comparable to Kai, who was so powerful his Bey was able to alter the destiny Brooklyn Masefield predicted and win against Brooklyn's Zeus) Techniques * '''Default Abilities: ** Dragoon Grip Attacker-Big Time Attack: '''A stronger variant of normal Bey attacks. ** '''Dragoon Grip Attacker-Out of Reach Attack: '''If the opponent is out of the field of range for Dragoon, it will shift its focus until it finds its target and then attack. * '''Spin Gear: ** Dragoon Storm-Storm Attack: '''Dragoon whips up a tornado to damage foes and send them flying. Can absorb different elements. ** '''Dragoon Fantom-Dragoon Phantom Hurricane Attack: '''A stronger variant of Storm Attack which does more damage * '''Magnacore System: ** Dragoon Victory-Victory Tornado: Dragoon is surrounded with glowing blue energy that makes its attacks immensely strong * Engine Gear: ** Dragoon Galaxy-Galaxy Storm: '''Dragoon turns into an energy charged comet that dives downward and smashes into the foe with incredible force. Has an alternate variant that is a stronger version of Storm Attack. Can activate full power Engine Gear to make it stronger, but only once a match. ** '''Dragoon Galaxy-Twin Tornado Attack: Only with help from Daichi, Dragoon and Strata Dragoon form tornadoes simultaneously and attack the opponent with them. Can activate full power Engine Gear to make it stronger, but only once a match. ** Dragoon GT-Turbo Galaxy Twister: '''Dragoon turns into a dragon's head made of air, before launching a tornado that splits into two and deals massive damage when it hits. ** '''Dragoon GT-Dragoon Tank: '''Only with help from Daichi, both Dragoon and Strata Dragoon turn their Blades sideways and lock Spin Tracks before surging forward and smashing into anything in their path * '''Hard Metal System: ** Dragoon Metal Storm-Evolution Storm: '''Dragoon summons a tornado, as it travels through the eye of the storm to hit the opponent with incredible force. ** '''Dragoon Metal Fantom-Fantom Evolution Hurricane: '''Dragoon creates a tornado along with several ghostly copies, before launching them all at the opponent * '''Dragoon S.W.X: ** Dragoon S.W.X-Ultimate Storm: 'Stronger version of Storm Attack ** '''Dragoon S.W.X-Rising Hurricane: '''A hurricane attack that rapidly ascends and heavily damages any opponent in its way Equipment * '''Spin Gear: '''An upgrade to Tyson's Bey he made during Beyblade V-Force * '''Magnacore System: '''An upgrade Tyson's Bey made during Beyblade G-Revolution * '''Engine Gear: '''The ultimate evolution of Dragoon in the anime, able to stop even the ultimate Blader Brooklyn Masefield. * '''Hard Metal System: '''An upgrade Dragoon received in the Beyblade Rising manga. * '''Dragoon S.W.X: '''Another manga-exclusive upgrade to boost Dragoon's stats. * '''Dragoon F: '''A new Dragoon model stronger than any previous version, capable of using the special moves of all previous Dragoons. * '''Bey Launcher: '''What Tyson uses to launch his Bey Key '''Beyblade | Beyblade V-Force | Beyblade G-Revolution | Beyblade Rising ' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Beyblades can easily shatter rock. * Beys can create tornadoes and massive storms with ease. Speed/Reactions * Beys can cross water and sand with little issue. * Beys can move faster than the eye can track. Durability/Endurance * Beys can take hits from lasers, explosions, and giant fireballs. * Beys can be shattered and put back together relatively quickly. Skill/Intelligence * Tyson and Dragoon successfully became three-time world champion Bladers. * Outskilled Brooklyn Masefield, one of the most talented Bladers of the generation. * Tyson successfully leads the Bladebreakers. Powerscaling While Tyson is the main protagonist, most high tier characters can still give him a good fight, and his rival Kai is still easily capable of beating him. Characters like Daichi and Max should scale as well, along with Brooklyn Masefield due to performing the series' best feat. Weaknesses * Dragoon can be broken or have its soul destroyed, and if this happens the fight is over. * Tyson is pretty cocky, almost to a fault. * Dragoon takes on the weaknesses of a dragon in its Bit-Beast Form. * If Dragoon is heavily damaged then it will outright refuse to fight. * Tyson cannot change modes mid-match. Sources Edit Tyson's Profile on Characters Stats and Profiles Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Faster than Light Category:High Hypersonic Category:Large Planet Level Category:City Level Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Manipulators Category:Illusion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Destiny Manipulators Category:Beyblade Category:Characters